Slender-Courtney
by Marilyn3
Summary: Courtney woke up dazed and confused in the middle no where. Completely hungover and mad as hell, she has a task that she has to do, yet she has no idea why. I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OR SLENDER. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.


Slender-Courtney

I woke up with a gasp. Half dazed and groggy, I sat up in confusion. I was sitting on the ground, against an old fence and it was night. While I was checking out the scenery, I had one question on my mind:

_Where the fuck am I?_

All I can remember is me, Bridgette, Duncan and Geoff hanging out and then quickly started to pair off. Bridgette went with Geoff to God knows where, and me and Duncan started to make out, and, well, things started to get heated up.

That's it. That's all I remember. Well, I also remember getting pissed and walking away from him. I rubbed my eyes and tried to think when I suddenly noticed a thin, white piece of paper tied around a flashlight. I picked up the flashlight and turned it on. As I put the light on the paper, a sudden burst of hope ran through my veins. I took a deep breath and started to read:

**Collect all 8 pages.**

Seriously? This _had _to be a prank. Probably from the guys. I stood up and decided to play along. I mean, it's not like they're not trying to scare me. It is almost hall-o-ween, after all. While putting the flashlight in front of me, I started to walk a few steps when I stopped and actually looked around. I still had no idea where to go. All I can see is trees, more trees, a path, and oh, more trees. I turned back to where I have woken up and checked to see if there was a map. Nope. Nada. Nothing. I sighed and turned back around.

I took a left and allowed myself to think. Should I act overly shocked to see them when they come out from hiding or should I just shrug my shoulders and say 'Nice try'? Should I pick up the pages or just stare at them and wait for them to come out disappointed?

As these thoughts gather around in my head, I saw something on the tall, creepy looking tree right in the middle of the path. As I got closer, I could see a piece of paper on it. Although, I planned to keep it mutual, my body had other ideas. My legs went from walking to running in a matter of seconds. Once when I was right in front of it, I picked it up and read it:

**Don't look or it takes you.**

And it shows a picture of a real tall, skinny guy with no face. No emotions, even. It was so Kristen Stewart like. But, it was still really creepy. But it's still a joke. Right? I mean once that I took the note, all these theme songs from the scary movies Duncan made watch have all rushed into my brain. It was like the killer was getting closer to his next victim.

_Get yourself together, Courtney. It's just a prank._

I kept saying that to myself as I pulled away from the tree and turned around and flashed the light around. I didn't see anything, yet something didn't feel right. With a shake of my head, I continued to follow the path. As I passed the tree, it felt as though someone was watchingme. I turned around again and I swore I saw someone a yard away, just _staring _at _me._I quickly turned around and made a run for it.

I ran for 3, maybe 5 minutes. I stopped when I saw a blue truck and a shack. I breathed a sigh of relieved. I went over to the driver's side of the truck and tried to open it. Nothing. No keys, no nothing. I briefly considered to look around for them but shook it off. That is just what Duncan wants. Me being afraid of the woods. Please. I walked to the shack and went around it. Aha! The second note. I picked it up and read it:

**Help Me.**

No way. Uh-uh. Now I know that it's a joke. Still though, it felt as though the temperature went down a few degrees. I shook my head and started to walk back around. I didn't look behind me. Nope. Because I know, that is just what they want. As I started to walk on the passenger side of the truck, I felt an annoying ringing in my head. It started to blur my vision a little bit. Wondering what the hell could've caused this; I took a quick glance and saw the same guy a little more closer than before. In a panic, I rushed from there and didn't stop until some part when I lost my breath.

I never lost my breath that quickly before. It had to be because of the ringing and the slight vision problem. I was breathing heavily and I took a look around. And then I jumped about 5 feet.

That guy was even more closer to me know. I saw a long arms and legs, a nice suit, an-and, a head without a face. As I looked at him, the ringing came faster and much harder than before. And vision was twice as bad. As I tried to run backwards, something kept pulling me towards him. The ringing and vision problems started to get worser.

And before my very eyes, I see tentacles come out of him, waving around. Still being pulled towards him and my head and vision problems getting worst, I let out this ear-pitching scream.

And at that moment, it was like being killed wasn't really that bad.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, Hello! I bet you guys thought that I wasn't coming back, but here I am. Ahhh. It feels great to be back. I just wanted to say that I love Slender, it's an fun, creepy as hell game. I plan on making this into a short story type of thing. So, comment below and let me know if this is a good idea. 3 thank you!**


End file.
